Living Life
by Philosophy897
Summary: J/K, the two are just now in college in New York.
1. Cor Leons

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Spoilers: None Rating: PG-13...I think Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com A/N: This fic doesn't really have a purpose. I just wanted to flex my creative muscles so to speak. If you want me to continue with it, please let me know through feedback.  
  
*** The air was crisp and refined as Jessie Sammler stepped into Central Park with her toasted bagel and mocha frappacino. Smiling she sipped her drink and strode down the sidewalk. But this girl seemed somehow out of place. Like she oozed Hollywood or some other classy imaged place. Like she belonged behind a red rope where no one else could touch her. Where she'd be with the witty stars she must've known she belonged with. At the ripe age of nineteen Jessie was still in school, NYU, and still had an deliciously exuberant childlike attitude. After she'd graduated Jess had moved immediately up to NYC to be with her long term girlfriend. Jessie strode quickly down the concrete sidewalk that wound through the seemingly concrete park. Her movements seemed graceful as though her she was some model with long legs and straight blonde hair. Granted she was pretty enough to be a model but she didn't exactly fit the profile. Shoulder-length blonde curls formed an aureole around her gorgeous visage that led down to her trim figure. She didn't have short legs but they weren't long either, a nice medium if you will. Her eyes shone through the rough city that surrounded her, deep, intelligent, and a gorgeous dark blue. Anyways as she came up to a bench she sat down and looked around the park, her eyes searching. It was mid-January and still very cold in the big apple so, needless to say she was dressed for the weather. With tight, dark brown, seude, leather pants and a long sleeved, ribbed, black, v-neck sweater underneath a light, courderoy, khaki jacket and some polished black dress shoes she was dressed to kill. Her full lips curved into a smile upon seeing what she'd been looking for. Unlike Jessie, this other girl simply cut through the grass, deciding not to waste time on the winding sidewalks. Still smiling Jessie watched the dirty blonde mutter something to herself as she bent over to avoid hitting an empty tree branch. This new girl wasn't just the type who looked like her movements were that a model, she had the appearance of one too. Straight dirty blonde hair, skinny stomach, full lips, long legs, and constantly curious forest green eyes. Our model here didn't ooze Hollywood though. She oozed a New Yorker attitude, the poster child for the city. Young, smart, sarcastic, fashionable, and overall the type of girl you'd expect to find in New York. So how would someone describe this? Easy, Jessie described it as Katie Singer. Katie stopped in front of the blonde angel waiting. She didn't plan on sitting down to talk. Sighing Jessie got up. Just like Katie, she thought, always on the go. Katie was dressed for city life. She had on some tight black pants and a long sleeved white ribbed sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a dark black coat swung over her arm. As she stood Jessie took another bite of her bagel, looking up at the other girl before she handed the rest of the bagel to her. Jessie had eaten half of it, and as was the duo's morning routine she gave Katie the other half. "Aren't you cold?" asked Jessie, concerned. "Not really, I walked kinda quickly from the gallery so my body still hasn't had time to realize it's freezing out here," responded Katie, grinning. "I see, well part of your body has adjusted," tipped Jessie grinning as she looked up from Katie's chest. "Maybe that's not the cold," returned Katie, she still however pulled her jacket on after rolling the sleeves down. "Don't tempt me," Jessie replied honestly, laughing lightly. "So tonight what restaurant do you want to go to," asked Katie after softly kissing her girlfriend. "Mmm....Cor Leones," said Jessie, licking her lips she smiled. "That french place," asked Katie. "Yea." "I'll have to get reservations." "Already got em'," said Jessie grinning. Katie raised a brow, "if I didn't know better Miss Sammler I'd think you have something special planned for this evening." Jessie just smiled and linked her arm with Katie's walking down the sidewalk, "perhaps." 


	2. Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once & Again. Feedback: Yes please, philosophy897@aol.com. Author: Grace (philosophy8987) Rating: PG-13 I suppose A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've had a bit of a writer's block. This is going to be a short chapter because I'm not sure how many people even want to read it.  
  
*** That Evening  
  
Intelligent blue eyes swept the room, whilst hands began rumaging around through a drawer. A frustrated sigh escaped Jessie's lips as she began tossing jackets from their hangers out onto the bed in a desperate attempt to find her jacket. She was getting more upset by the minute, unable to find the jacket she thought would perfectly complete her outfit. Arms wound around her waist and her hands seemed to automatically stopped as she leaned back into a tall dirty blonde. Leaning forward, her lips only inches away from Jessie's ear, Katie whispered, "it's okay Jess...calm down, it's just a jacket..." Jessie sighed heavily, "I know...but," she started as she turned in Katie's arms so she was facing the older woman, "I wanted to look perfect for you tonight," she finnished as she looked up into Katie's eyes. A smile curved Katie's full lips, "you always look perfect to me Jess," and with that she leaned down and captured Jessie's lips with her own in a loving kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Jessie's eyes fluttered shut and her hands pulled Katie closer to her. Dressed in a classical black dress with a slit up to just above her knee, Jessie looked stunning. Not to be beaten, Katie had on a peasant blouse, hanging off her bronzed shoulders and a black miniskirt. Jessie's hand moved to Katie's leg, just below her skirt and began moving upwards slowly, slipping underneath the skirt. However Katie's hand quickly moved down to Jessie's, pushing it from underneath her skirt as she pulled away, breaking the kiss and whispered, "we better get going." Jessie grinned and leaned forward whispering softly against Katie's lips, "we could always stay home tonight..." "No way, you made reservations, I'm taking you out tonight...last time you got reservations we only made it to the doorway and I'm not letting that happen again," said Katie, returning the grin. Jessie frowned slightly, "okay, but only if you promise me we can pick up right here once we get home tonight..," said Jessie, the smile returning to her lips. "Definately." "Good, now let's go." "Yes ma'am." "Don't get smart with me Katherine." "I better watch out...you're already pulling out my whole first name and we haven't even gotten out the door..." *** Leaving the Restaurant  
  
Crisp cool air immediately hit the two beautiful young women leaving one of the most infamous French restaurants in New York, Cor Leones. Presently a carriage drew near to the restaurant and stopped in front of the two girls. Now every good New Yorker new that carriages were for tourists and wedding proposals which is part of the reason Katie was so suprised when the ornate carriage stopped before them. The short stocky man sitting in the front, driving the carriage turned and looked at the girls, "I'm here to pick up one Jessica Sammler and one Katherine Singer." If Katie thought she was suprised before she was doubly so now, she turned to Jessie wide-eyed, "Jess, what is this about?" "You'll see," said Jessie secretively before hopping into the carriage, "now get in here before some stranger comes up and asks you how much you charge," finnished Jessie with a wicked grin. "Thanks Jess, you just ruined the moment for me," said Katie as she got into the carriage. "Aww, poor baby, anything I can do to make it up to you?" "Yes, tell me what's going on." "No way." *** Park  
  
As the carriage passed by a huge, glowing water fountain Jessie's eyes lit up and she tapped the driver, who immediately stopped. Katie raised a brow, looking over at her girlfriend curiously with mossy green orbs. White mist blew out of the two's mouths in the freezing cold, the driver had given them a blanket to use and the two were huddled up together underneath it's comforting warmth. Jessie took Katie's hand, raising it to her glossed over lips and kissing it softly, her eyes never leaving Katie's. "Katie I have loved you since the first moment I saw you..." "Jess-" "No, let me finnish. You made me happy when I was sad. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know that you're the one for me, the only one, and that you're all I'll ever need..," Jessie reached into her pocket pulling out a small black ring box. Jessie got down on one knee in front of Katie, "Katherine Elizabeth Singer, will you marry me," she asked, opening the small black box to reveal a gorgeous three diamond ring that seemed to sparkle in the night. Katie raised a hand to her mouth in suprise, this certainly seemed to be a night of them for her. She reached down, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto her finger. A perfect fit. Jessie smiled up at her as Katie leaned down and kissed her, tears streaking down her cheeks. Jessie pulled back, "So is that a yes?" Katie looked into her eyes, "Jessie I can't...."  
  
dun dun DUN! I had to have a cliffhanger... 


	3. Double or Nothing

Disclaimer: I stil don't own any of the characters from Once & Again. Feedback: It's a neccesity...philosophy897@aol.com Author: Grace (philosophy897) Rating: PG-13 A/N: Due to the amount of good feedback I got I'll continue the story. It's a kinda short chapter.  
  
*** Katie looked into Jessie's eyes as they suddenly turned sad, "I can't.....believe you just asked me that," finnished Katie quickly. Jessie was a bit taken aback, "why not? I mean, I love you...and you love me right?" Seeing that Jessie didn't understand, Katie quickly worded her way out of the situation, "no it's just that...well let me show you...," said Katie excitedly leaning forward and whispering to the carriage driver. The driver nodded, smiling cheerfully and the carriage was soon headed back to the duo's apartment. Jessie eyed Katie curiously, wondering what she had up her sleeve. Katie, for her part, simply looked ahead at the sparkling lights of what seemed like a brand new city to her, a city of love almost, a city called New York. Her gloved hand held onto Jessie's as she looked into the eyes of the love of her life. Leaning over and kissing Jessie, Katie felt like she'd just been born again. Like she had a brand new life to live now. Soft lips caressed each other in a simplisticly sweet kiss. Fingers intertwined as if to speak a thousand 'I love yous'. Jessie pulled back slowly, reaching hand up to her mouth and closing her pearly white teeth over the fingertips of her gloves then pulling her hand out so she had an ungloved hand. With her free hand she reached up, sliding it to the back of Katie's neck and pulling the older woman to her, their lips joining. *** The Street in front of the Apartment  
  
The carriage came to a halt. Twinkling almond eyes glanced back at the pair of young women in the back of the carriage. A slightly chuckle emanated from the aged lips of the stocky grey-haired driver of the carriage. Fondly remember past time's when that was him and his wife the elderly gentleman lost himself for a second in the nostalgic moment. Then he cleared his throat loudly, an attempt to bring the two women back to reality. Katie, realizing that she and Jessie had lost themselves in each other yet again quickly pulled away and reached into her pocket, paying the driver and stepping down off the carriage. "I'm so sorry sir, I guess we just...er...," Katie said in a desperate attempt to redeem herself to this unknown man. Not saying a word, the old man winked and made a clicking sound which caused the horses to immediately start walking. Katie watched the man and his carriage slowly disappear into the steel twists and turns of New York. Jessie leaned against her girlfriend, sparkling blue eyes slowly raking across her girlfriend and hopefully fiance's face. Katie's eyes eventually fell from the city and back to Jessie's. Grinning she took her girlfriend's hand and practically dragged her up to their apartment. "Katie you still haven't answered me," said Jessie sharply as the two entered their spacious apartment. "I know I know...just be patient for a minute and come with me," said Katie, not waiting for Jessie to follow her into the hallway that led to the bathroom. Jessie's petite figure immediately headed for the bedroom but Katie stopped in front of the door that led to the closet. The hallway had pictures spanning throughout their lives along it's otherwise barren white walls. This singular wooden door didn't help make the seemingly dreary hallway in better looking. Jessie had been trying to liven up the hallway for as long as they had lived in the apartment but it always seemed to stay the same. Cold and unwelcoming with almost ghostly faces of friends and family staring down from the photographs perched on the walls. Jessie stopped at the doorway to the bedroom once she'd realized her gorgeous girlfriend wasn't behind her and turned, her intense blue eyes flickering to Katie as the older woman opened the door and stood up on her tip toes. Once Katie reached a small circular box that had been resting in the back of the closet she opened it and took out another box. A black box. Grinning uncontrolably Katie turned and dropped down to one knee in front of Jessie, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous white gold diamond ring, "see." Jessie gasped softly yet audibly enough for Katie to hear. Reaching up, Katie's hand took hold of Jessie's and slowly slid the expensive ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. "Oh my God," said Jessie as she felt tears sting her own eyes, she'd been feeling so worried and miserable the whole way home, wondering if Katie would say no. Katie just smile and stood, snapping the box closed and closing her fingers around it as she leaned in, the smile fading from her lips, and softly captured Jessie's lips with her own. Kissing back, Jessie slid her arms around Katie's neck, one of her hands running through Katie's flawless dirty blonde hair. A smile crept back to Katie's lips as her lips passionately caressed Jessie's. Her hands soon found their way to Jessie's bare leg, much as Jessie's had found themselves on Katie's leg earlier. Then her hand slowly slid up underneath the dress, sliding the material up slightly as Katie pulled back, forehead resting softly against Jessie's. Jessie grinned into the kiss and backed up until her back was against the wall. Katie smiled dropping the box as her lips moved down to Jessie's neck and began kissing slowly, making a chain of small kisses up to right underneath Jessie's ear. Knowing it drove Jessie wild, Katie began to suck on Jessie's earlobe grinning when the younger girl moaned softly into her ear. . . 


	4. Purple Mountain Majesty

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Once & Again. Author: Grace Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com Rating: PG-13 A/N: I know it's been awhile since the last chapter but I take my time to make sure I like the way the chapters go. Please give feedback. For those of you who have seen the show or previews for WB's new series Everwood the name and location of the town in this story are the same. I loved the town on TV so I decided to put it in my story, this does not mean that any of the characters from the show will be included in my story. This is not a crossover. Katie and her family lived in Everwood then moved, after Katie left for college they moved back. POV(Point of View): Katie's  
  
*** Snow capped mountains had popped up around me, or so it seemed, by the time I awoke. I took in a deep breath then slowly let it out, watching it crystalize before me. Pulling my thicky insulated, brown leather jacket closer I glanced out the window. The train chugged through a thick cover of snow that blanketed the land at this time of year. We made a path towards Denver, Colorado, slicing through the gorgeously barren fields of the Colorado countryside. Black trees constantly loomed over the horizon, it would look beautiful to anyone else but to me it seemed to be some kind of foreshadowing, some kind of omen. But then again I've always been a bit paranoid. A rustling sound echoed throughout the car above the dull constant sound of chatter, the porter must be coming, I reasoned. The thought just didn't seem to register to me, I pushed it out of my already full mind. There were after all a lot of things to think about. I was heading home, back to Everwood. I don't know why that thought scared me so much but it did all the same. Home hadn't always been a good thing to me. But then again a person's past is hardly ever filled with good things, right? I sighed heavily and reached a hand up, brushing the hair our of my face. How long had it been since I'd seen those mountains? Too long. How long since I'd actually come home? Years... Why was I going home now? To tell them about the marriage, I reasoned. "Miss? Miss can I help you," asked the porter in a friendly tone, I didn't even notice her. "Miss? Miss," she called again. I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders and thought for a moment maybe I was relaxing but then I heard a yawn and knew I hadn't. Jessie had just woken up and she'd gotten off my shoulder. Apparently she heard the porter because I few moments later she said something. After she'd received what she'd ordered Jess turned and looked at me for a moment before speaking softly. I just looked out of the window, watching some snow start to slowly fall. The white flakes galloping quickly down to the ground. "Kat...what's wrong baby," she asked, part of me heard her but yet again I pushed it out of my mind. She reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder before speaking again, "Kathryn Singer you had best tell me what's wrong." This time I heard and felt, a slow grin spread across my face as I turned to her, "I swear I think you make up reasons to use my whole first name." Jessie shrugged as that unbelivably sexy grin spread on her lips, "what can I say? Kathryn, I just love that name..." I leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss, she kissed back sucking gently on my lower lip before slowly pulling back, "I hope you can say my first name forever and a day Jess." "That's just so romantic, granted a bit odd but I've come to expect that from you." "Ouch Jess, you sure know how to ruin the moment," I joked, pretending to be hurt. "Yea, yea....but I know how to make a good moment to," she teased back with a seductive grin as she leaned towards me. "You sure do...," I murmured as I too leaned forward. "That's right, we know who's running this relationship...," she said as she completed the kiss by pressing her lips to mine. I grinned into the kiss then slowly pulled back, giving a laugh as I nudged her, hoping beyond hope that she'd forgotten my distance earlier. I looked into her sparkling blue eyes. God, these are the moments I live for, I thought. We sat like that for a few moments before she tilted her head slightly, the playfulness gone from her face as she spoke. "Kat, what's wrong," she asked for the third time. I sighed heavily and looked at her as she handed me a styrofoam cup, "what's this," I questioned, not even bothering to hope of switching the subject. "I got you some hot chocolate with the little marshmellows you like...now tell me what's up," she sipped her own cup though her penetrating blue eyes never left mine. How does she do that, I thought absent-mindedly. How does she spear me with just her eyes? It must be some sort of accquired skill.... "I'm just a little tense about going home..." "Why? It's just a place Katie, nothing else, just a place." "Yea but it symbolizes a lot for me, a lot of things in the past that I would've been happier not bringing up," I murmured, barely above a whisper. "Like what," she probed, I know Jessie still didn't know much about my past, I also know it scares her a bit that she doesn't know me front to back. "Like stuff," I said, shrugging her hand off my shoulder. "C'mon Kat, don't be like that," she said, I could feel the hurt in her voice. Sorry, I'm so sorry, I wanted to say. But alas I couldn't. I'm a bit of a coward and my subconcious always seems to find a way to remind me of that. So I bravely took Jess's hand and looked at her intensly. "Jessie, I can't...I can't say the words just yet, but I'm sure you'll find out once we get home..Once we get to Everwood...." *** 


	5. For Better or for Worse

Disclaimer: I own nobody and am making no profit from this story. Rating: PG-13 Author: philosophy897(Grace) Feedback: philosophy897@aol.com please oh please send me some feedback A/N: Whew....it's been a loooong while since I've written some J/K fanfiction. No excuse really, just lose of inspiration and school and what have you. Well hope ya'll enjoy this chapter it's just kinda for fun, no serious meaning in it. By the way, if it's riddled with mistakes please forgive me, I've got no beta reader.  
  
*** Main Street, Midnight  
  
Snow glistened the empty streets as Katie made her way along the cold sidewalk. Draped around her neck was a scarf to ward off the bone chilling cold, she also wore a pair of jeans and a sweater with a khaki bomber jacket pulled tightly around herself. Sliding her gloved hands back into the pockets of her jacket she glanced around with soft greyish green orbs. Dim lights emanated from the occasional street lights, barely enough light to see two feet ahead of herself. For some reason this all seemed to comfort Katie, almost as if to say 'no matter what happens some things never change.' Like Everwood. Everwood hadn't ever changed, thought Katie. Then with a small sigh she came to a pause, her eyes traveling further up the street to a pleasant looking house decked out in lights and glowing heatedly in the dark. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as the faint sound of a car moving through the snowy streets reached her ears. Without turning around she knew who it was. Without looking she could she her face. Without moving she could feel her arms wrapping about her waist. "Hey," whispered Katie softly. "Hey," replied Jessie as her fingers entwined themselves with Katie's. "What're you doing out here?" "Looking for you of course." "Of course." "Mmmhmm....so what're you doing out here?" "Waiting for you of course." "Of course." The two shared a small chuckle as Katie thought for a moment. Grinning brightly she turned about and picked up Jessie, twirling her in the air. Jessie gave a suprised laugh, a happy laugh at the feeling of her fiancee holding her up in the air. She felt, for a moment, that nothing could ever touch them. But then again that was love, right? Giving a gentle hiccup as Katie set her down, Jessie leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against the bridge of Katie's nose. A coldness met her, smashing against her face like the rude invasion of winter's chill on a warm summer night. Sputtering slightly, Jessie opened her eyes and shook her head. Snowflakes fell about her visage as she began to look around with her unique blue orbs, trying to pinpoint where Katie was. She did need to know where her girl was if she was to at least try to defend herself from the snowballs Katie had begun to throw at her. The snowballs seemed to be coming from a small patch of brush just down the road aways so Jessie, laughing brightly ducked her head and ran for cover behind a trash can. Pulling her black peacoat tightly around her petite body, Jessie lowered her mitten-covered hands into the snow and began to form a small, compact ball of the white powdery substance. Whilst Katie was obviously throwing her snowballs as soon as they'd been made, Jessie was a bit more strategic. She made several snowballs then glanced around the side of her metallic guard. Seeing that the balls were no longer flying from the same spot she frowned. How had Katie moved from behind the brush to behind the tree without Jessie noticing? Must've been to concentrated on my balls, thought Jessie with a soft snicker that was muffled by her scarf. With a wicked grin she reached a hand up and picked up the lid of the trash can. Holding her new found sheild up to protect her petite body from oncoming hits, Jessie stood, holding a ball in one hand. At the moment when the fire began to lighten she tossed a ball towards the tree. She was rewarded with a shreik and a gasp of suprise. Snickering she began to repeat the process. . .  
  
***  
  
The two girls stumbled into Katie's parent's house, each letting out a small laugh as Katie tossed her keys down onto the table by the door. Somehow this seemed very reminscent of many childhood days spent sneaking into each other's house's at late hours. Nostalgia hung thick in the air as Katie slid her arms around Jessie from behind, mumbling something against the younger girls neck. "Hmmm?" "I said, have I told you lately how good you smell," responded Katie in a preoccupied voice as she began to nibble at Jessie's neck. "Quirkiness I've come to expect from only you babe...," said Jessie as she turned around in Katie's arms and looked into her eyes, waggling her eyebrows suggestively she said, in a deep, husky voice, "make love to me Kathryn Singer." Katie grinned but quickly caught herself and nodded, deciding to play along. Her mind searched for a response, something witty and branded with her odd sense of humor. Jessie's hands, which were currently skimming along the hem of Katie's shirt didn't help her thinking process at all and she felt herself involuntarily lean her body into Jessie's. As her eyes closed she bit her bottom lip and her face became a mask of concentration and focus. "Hmph....," was all Katie could manage before her lips pressed hungrily against her fiancee's, so much for all that concentration and focus she thought to herself with a silent laugh. A loud, intruding noise cascaded upon their ears bringing both girls back to reality. Katie, somewhat lost in her nostalgic memories pulled back. Seeing this both Jessie and her recently appeared brother, Jacob snickered. "Didn't mean to interupt you two...If I'd have known that my baby sister would be putting the moves on her hot girlfriend I would've definately been more quiet," he joked playfully, emphasizing the words baby and sister. "Mmmhmm, and why would you do that again Jacob," inquired Katie, feigning ignorance. "To learn something of course. After all, I've never seen you try to use the Singer charm," he gave a charming smile and winked. "Well let me assure you, she's got enough charm for a million people," Jess said admiringly as she gave Katie a sideways glance. "Thank you darling," said Katie gently, her tone only half playful as she leaned over and brushed her lips against Jessie's. "Wow, you two don't wait at all, do you," it was Jacob again. "Well you know my quote is 'let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel'," joked Katie, her eyes never leaving Jessie's as she spoke. Jessie smirked slightly and licked her lips sensuously. Katie's eyes went a bit wide, she'd forgotten that Jacob was in the room again as she watched Jessie. After shooting her mesmerized girlfriend her best 'I need you, now' look she walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. Katie hurriedly moved to follow her but was suprised to find a hand blocked her way. She wimpered softly, like a mouse caught in a rat trap. Jacob grinned impishly and watched his younger sister actually wimper, that was a new one on him, he thought absent-mindedly. "She's got you whipped Katie." "Pft....you say that like it's a bad thing, Jacob." "Of course not, after all I love to see my baby sister in...uh...love." "Good, then why is your hand still blocking my way up to certain...uh...things," definate similarities in the Singer speech pattern. "Just wanted to let you know that Rick is going to be here tomorrow and...." "And?" "And Sam called today." The sound of Katie sucking in air through her teeth was audible. Her face suddenly seemed flushed in the dim light coming from the singularly lit lamp in the living room. Her body stiffened, her movements somewhat halting. "Oh...." "Yea," said Jacob before moving his hand, "just thought you should know." "Oh...."  
  
**** 


End file.
